2 New Sayians
by Freakish-Anime
Summary: Trunks and Goten fall in love with each other's sister. What will they do when they go into heat. PG for now. Please R&R. Ch.4 is up!
1. Youths

Note: hope you enjoy this story it took me a real long time to write it. P.S-Bra is born in this story and its takes time when Trunks and Goten are just 8 and 9 years old. Some people I didn't describe, that because there left for the way you want them to look.  
  
Chapter one- Youths  
  
"Mom, me and Christa are going to play in the woods," said a young girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and a black tail. Chi-Chi look up from the stove  
  
"Ok my angel, but the proper grammar you should have used is Christa and I are going to play in the woods not me and Christa; and don't be gone to long supper is almost ready". Cat rolled her eyes 'I'm only 5,I don't know everything' she thought.  
  
"Mom can Cat and I go play in the woods?" asked another young girl with black/blue hair, brown eyes, and a black/blue tail. Bulma looked up from a paper she was reading  
  
"Sure on one condition". The 2 girls looked at each other then back at Bulma  
  
"What?" asked Christa  
  
"Goten and Trunks have to go with you, but they'll play whatever game you want"  
  
"NOOO" both girls yelled as one. Trunks and Goten were watching TV when they heard this.  
  
Trunks turn his head "mom, we agree with the girls, no way". Chi-Chi was listening to the whole thing from the stove  
  
"Fine then you girls can't go play in the woods and that's final".  
  
The girls looked at each other then at their brothers "come on oh brother of mine" said Cat as she grabbed Goten's collar and dragged him outside. Christa did the same and the boys only managed to say "humph".  
  
The four went into the woods "ok, me and Christa decided were going to play hide and seek and you boys are it, so close your eyes and start counting to 10 bozos". With that the girls ran deeper into the woods. The two boys looked at each other  
  
"Is this how you thought we'd be spending our afternoon?" asked Goten.  
  
Trunks looked at the girls who were almost out of sight then back at Goten "no, I thought we'd be watching TV for a bit and then practice our fighting". He looked at where the girls use to be "care to practice our fighting a bit now and then go look for the brats we gotta call sisters?" Goten nodded and they started to warm up.  
  
While the boys practiced, the girls looked for a good place to hide "Hey, Cat there's a cave, let's go hide in it" exclaimed Christa  
  
Cat nodded and the two went inside "by the time our brothers find us it should be time to go home for supper" smiled Cat. Her friend was silent "Christa? Are you ok?" She turned to her and gave her a little shake "Christa??" Cat was getting a bit nervous, but then Christa pointed a finger to a shadow, deeper in the cave.  
  
Just then a man with fangs was looking at them. With one loud scream both girls were out of the cave. Their scream carried to where the boys were fighting "that was our sisters" said Goten as he stopped his practicing.  
  
Trunks nodded "something bad must be happening...let's go" and the boys began to fly towards the scream.  
  
As the boys flew towards their sisters the girls were shaking in terror, to scared to move. A deep, but soft voice came from the cave "don't be afraid I won't hurt you, I'm sorry if I scared you, I-I-I-I didn't mean too, are you girls ok?"  
  
The girls steadied their nerves "yes were fine, isn't that right Christa?" asked Cat.  
  
Christa nodded "ye-ye-yea were f-f-fine just p-p-peachy".  
  
The man came out of the cave, he had claws on his hands and toes, his feet looked like they belonged to a werewolf and he had a brown tail with white wings. He looked at the two "then why are you stuttering?" he asked with a smiled.  
  
She calmed down "I wasn't the only one stuttering"  
  
Cat realized this might turn into a fight "it doesn't matter who was and who wasn't studdering, whats your name? Angel-beast feet-with fangs"  
  
The stranger used his tail to trip the girls "actually my name is Darrick, i'm the keeper of animals".  
  
While the three of them talked, Trunks and Goten had lost track of where the scream had come from. They were both worried "Trunks I'm scared, I'm only 8 and I might lose my only sister"  
  
Trunks tightened his hands in a fist "I know what you mean, I'm 9 and I might be down a sister"  
  
He shook his head "no we can't think like that, I remember something my dad told me". Goten look a bit confused. His friend smiled "my dad told me sayians can hear really well, better then humans" with that said he closed his eyes and began listening to the sounds all over the forest. After a few minutes Trunks could hear laughter and a man's voice  
  
"I feel as if I can trust you girls, so I'll give you a gift in return for your kindness"  
  
Just then the boys heard sisters scream. Goten got ready to fly "guess that's our cue, let's go Trunks" and with that they continues toward the scream.  
  
As the boys hurried the girls screamed in pain. They felt like they were being ripped in half "we should never have trusted you" Christa yelled in pain. After what felt like forever, all pain stopped and the girls feel to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry if that hurt" said Darrick "but I wanted to give you a gift"  
  
The girls still dazed sat up and looked at Darrick "oh and what gift is that" asked Cat in a ticked off voice.  
  
Darrick looked at her and frowned "Cat your so trusting and caring, same with you Christa, but unlike Christa, Cat shows when her feelings are hurt and you hide your pain behind your pride just like your dad"  
  
Christa was confused how'd he know all this "what do you know about my father?"  
  
He smiled "as I gave you the gift I was able to see your past" he stepped a bit closer "I know your not fully human and that you would be able to handle the gift"  
  
Christa was getting angry "what is this gift you keep talking about. TELL ME!!"  
  
Darrick walked over to Cat who backs away quickly. He looked at the ground and sighed, "if it will make you trust me again I'll tell you. I am the keeper of animals, the animals tell me if there are any problems in the forest...in other words I can talk to them and they can talk to me. The minute I saw you girls, even though your still young, looked like you needed a friend to talk to besides each other...so I gave you the gift I have...to talk to animals"  
  
Just then Trunks and Goten appeared and saw Darrick and both boys eyes went big "what is that thing Trunks?"  
  
They both got into fighting stance "I don't know, but it hurt our sisters and its going to pay for that" with that said the two half sayians started to charge at the creature.  
  
Christa and Cat looked at one another and nodded, both thought of the same thing. Save Darrick in return for the gift. Without a word said they had a plan and quickly started to put it into action. Cat ran in front of the beast man just in time to take the hits from her brother and Trunks, at that second Christa side bashed her brother causing him to knock over into Goten. Christa regained her balance as both boys met the earth's ground "your not going to hurt him" she said as she ran to Darrick and Cat.  
  
Darrick opened his arms and both girls ran into his greeting body "thanx for helping me with your brothers" he said as he hugged them both.  
  
Trunks and Goten picked themselves off the ground and looked as the people who helped the creature and they're faces grew pal "uh. Trunks, I think that monster taken over our sisters cause they got marking on her face"  
  
Trunks gulped "I think your right, we better be careful cause we don't want to hurt them too much"  
  
The girls heard this and got out of there new friend's grip, angry at their brothers for thinking Darrick would control them" what are you guys talking about" yelled Christa "we're fine and we don't got markings on our face"  
  
Hearing herself say that, she slowly looked at Cat, who was already looking at her. Both of them were shocked to see tattoos on their faces. Christa's was pink while Cat's was dark pink. The girls were so shocked that they exploded at Darrick  
  
"MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!!" yelled Cat "sh-sh-she gets mad at me when I use bad grammar for heaven's sake"  
  
Christa was just as mad "both my parents are going to kill me" she turned and looked at Trunks "as for you brother, thanx for coming, but as its plain to see we're fine and even if Darrick was evil we could have kicked his ass easy"  
  
This shocked Trunks 'I've never seen her this angry' he thought. Then he noticed the tattoo on both of the girls had changed from there normal colour to a red "humph, your just as pig headed as dad and I don't think your fine cause your tattoo has turned red" he snapped back.  
  
Cat looked at Christa "he's' right, it has turned red"  
  
Darrick walked over to Christa who was trying to fight her tears "its o.k, these tattoos show when your angry, sad, scared, and it ok if your folks see the markings"  
  
The girls raised an eyebrow "and why is it alright?" asked the Christa.  
  
Darrick gave a sly grin "cause the minute they see the tattoos a spell would be cast, your parent and their friends will think you always had those since you were born, even your brothers and sister will think that".  
  
Brothers! Both girls were quick to forget about their brothers. The two turned to see very angry brothers, they both shook their heads "Goten and I are not fooled we know the monster gave them to you"  
  
Darrick gave a growl low enough that no one could hear, but Cat did. She walked over to him, smiled, put her arms around his neck, and Darrick picked her up. Christa looked at the two in disgust 'I know Darrick is good, but if Cat don't stop being so trusting she's going to get herself killed, she's' too much like her dad and a baby' she thought. She then looked as her brother and his friend then back at Darrick cuddling with Cat "so how come these two weren't affected by the spell?"  
  
The beast man sat down on a rock and put Cat on his lap, she was falling asleep, he was just about to speak when a voice came out of no where "I'll answer that" said a voice.  
  
This got the sleeping girl's attention, she was wide awake now and looking around. Her grip around Darrick's neck got tighter "I'm scared". Christa, Trunks, and Goten moved toward the beast man for protection.  
  
The voice spoke again "when Darrick casts a spell there's only one way to brake it, anyone who looks at him" the voice laughed "because your brothers saw him the spell didn't work".  
  
Darrick could feel the fear from the kids, he sighed, and "Troll come down, your scaring the kids"  
  
At that minute a creature somersaulted out of the tree "oops, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, names Troll"  
  
There standing in front of them was a real troll. He wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and sunglasses. All kids stared in 'awe' "but troll are only in fairytales that our mom and dad tell us so we go to bed, they aren't real" said Trunks.  
  
Troll walked closer to Trunks "then what do you call me?"  
  
Trunks back right up into Darrick "I'd call you a troll" he replied.  
  
Troll did a backward flip "then I am real and if its ok I'd like to be your friend"  
  
Cat who was listening to all this got off Darrick's lap and walked over to this bizarre, fairytale creature. He bent down so they were the same height and Cat gave him a hug "I'll be your friend, just as long as you don't scare me anymore". He responded by hugging her back. The other children nodded in agreement and smiled.  
  
They played in the woods until its was time for supper. Darrick and Troll walked the kids close to home, but made sure they were still out of sight "make sure you guys come and visit us, especially you girl, so I can teach you how to use the gift and what the colours mean when they change your already know red means angry and if you boys ever want to join me in helping me out your more then welcome too".  
  
The boys nodded and the girls sighed, they weren't expecting so much excitement in one day. All they wanted to do now was to eat and then go to bed.  
  
As they reached the door the girls began to wonder if the spell in the tattoos would work. Trunks gave his sister a hug "don't worry if it doesn't work, I have a way to get you out, then tomorrow we can beat the stuffing's out of this Darrick guy"  
  
This made the girls a bit better to know they're brother would help them out. They walked in the door. Chi-Chi was packing up some food "oh good you're home". Christa looked around; there was no sign of her mom or dad. Chi-Chi smiled "don't worry Christa, Trunks, we decided that we're going to have a get together of some old friends at Capsule Corperation, kinda of an indoor picnic, so they went ahead to get things ready".  
  
The girls went into the living room to watch t.v, but some one was already. Cat's dad was watching TV "uum...dad can we watch some shows before we go?"  
  
Goku looked at them "well...."  
  
"GOKU!! Your let them was TV while you help me load the van" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
With that he handed them the remote and ran to help his wife. The girls sat on the couch and began to flip through the channels, found a show and began to watch." I love sailor Venus," said Cat "she's' so pretty, but then again all the scouts are, don't you think Christa?"  
  
She nodded "yea, i've never seen this episode of Sailor Moon, its funny". (Yea I know Sailor Moon is a real show, but give me a brake I could think of a show topic and they're only little, ok back to the story)  
  
At the time it was getting good someone grabbed the remote and changed the channel. The girls spun around real fast to see Goten holding the remote and Trunks looking at the TV guide. Cat looked at him and her tattoo turned red "change it back brother" her voice full of anger.  
  
Goten just smiled "make me"  
  
That was all Cat wanted to hear she pounced from the couch onto a shocked brother and started to punch him in the face. It didn't take long before he gave up the remote. Cat got off and changed it back. Goten got up and look at his sister who was still looking at him "what?" he asked.  
  
Cat smiled "thanx for giving it up so nicely" then turned and began to watch her show again.  
  
The show ended in time before they had to go. Everyone got into the van and drove off. It only took a few minutes until they reached Capsule Corp. Once there everyone went inside and the whole DBZ gang was there with their family.  
  
Christa and Trunks went to their family. Their parents, Bulma and Vegeta had 3 kids. There oldest was Trunks, he was 9.Their middle child was Bra, she was 7 and their youngest was Christa she was 6.  
  
Cat and Goten stayed with their parents. Goku and Chi-Chi also had 3 kids. Oldest was Gohan at 19, he was engaged to Videl. Their middles child was Goten at 8,and their youngest was Cat, she was 5.  
  
Oldest was Marron, she was 8 and their youngest was a 5 years old boy named David.  
  
Yamcha came with his son, Kent. He was 9,the same age as Trunks. Tien came with his wife Launch (in case you don't know who she is she was in DB) and their two kids. Together Tien and Launch had twins, a boy and a girl. The twins were 7,they had named them Darian and Serena. Chiaotzu lived with Tien, but had no children.  
  
Even the guardian, Dende came with his son. Dendi named his son Kami, after the last Guardian of Earth. Kami had just turned 6.Mr.Popo was with them.  
  
Master Roshi came with his sister, Baba. They were putting each other down and fighting about nothing. It was like this every time the two saw each other.  
  
It wasn't long before the food was ready and everyone sat down to eat. The kids ate in the living room and the adults took over the kitchen. After the kids finished eating the boys went out side to practice their fighting. All the girls went to their parents except Cat and Christa, they we're having desert while watching TV.  
  
Vegeta came in and rested on the wall like always. Bra came in also "daddy can I watch TV?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at the girls already watching TV. He looked down at Bra "you'll have to fight your sister for the remote".  
  
Bra looked at her sister then at her dad "but she's stronger then me"  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders "then no remote".  
  
Bra sighed and headed toward her sister and friend. Once there, Bra grabbed the remote and changed the channel. The two girls that were already watching turned around.  
  
Their tattoos were reed "give back the remote" Christa ordered.  
  
Bra gave a sly smile "make me"  
  
That was all Christa wanted to hear "your dead" she yelled as she pounced on her sister. The boys came in to see Bra on the floor and Christa on top, punching her sister while yelling, "give it back".  
  
Kent ran and grabbed Christa by the waist "stop it my love"  
  
She stopped and got out of the boy's grip "wha-wha-what did you call me?"  
  
Kent blushed and put his head down "I-I-I-called you...my love"  
  
While Christa was in shock Cat noticed Bra was sneaking away. She jumped on Bra and continued what her friend couldn't finish. She stopped for a quick minute and whispered in to Bra's ear "do you surrender the remote? Cause if you don't I'll continue the beating"  
  
Bra sighed then looked at her sister who was still in shock from what Kent had called her 'oh will she ever snap out of it'. That was it, an idea for revenge's looked at Cat "ok I surrender" and she threw the remote at Christa's head.  
  
Christa was still in space until the remote hit her head "OOW!!" she screamed. She was snapped back into reality and turned to see Bra. Christa's tattoo was no longer pink it was dark red, close to black.  
  
Cat got off Bra "I think you'll need a head start if you want to live"  
  
Bra started to run with Christa catching up fast. It only took a few second for Christa to catch up and smack her sister into the wall and begin to beat her.  
  
Note: well how do you like it so far? Please R&R.I really need to know if I should keep this story up or if I should get ride of it. 


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2  
(11 years later)  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BRA!!" Christa screamed while punching her sister. Kent ran and tried to stop her, but ended up getting hit across the room by her tail.  
  
Cat ran up to Kent "you idiot, you know better then to stop her when she's pissed off, the only people who can stop her are Vegeta, my dad, and me".  
  
She ran to Christa and grabbed her tail "OW!!" she screamed.  
  
Cat smirked "stop beating up Bra and I'll let you go". Christa stopped and Cat kept her word and let go "you know Christa you gotta stop beating up your sister, you've been doing this ever since she threw the remote at your head and that was 11 years ago"  
  
Christa nodded "yea.... and she still throws the remote and my head".  
  
At this time Trunks, now 20 came home from work. He looked at Kent who was unconscious then at Christa "let me guess...Bra hit you in the head again with the remote and Kent like always tried to be the big hero, but like always got hit across the room, am I right?"  
  
Christa nodded and he laughed, "this is becoming an everyday episode".  
  
Cat looked at her watch "hey Christa we got to meet Kami at the mall".  
  
Christa looked at her watch "you're right, let's take you car, mines in the shop"  
  
Cat didn't move "so is mine"  
  
The two girls sighed, "Guess we can't go and he really needed to see us" said Christa  
  
Trunks looked at the disappointed girls. He had a crush on Cat, but was to scared to ask her out, so he hid his feelings for her from everyone including her brother, Goten, his best friend. Trunks smiled "I'll give you a ride".  
  
Cat looked at him "are you sure? You just got home from work, you must be tired"  
  
Trunks threw up his keys and caught them "yea, but I don't mind"  
  
She smiled and thanked him with a hug. She got hugs from all her friends, but out of all the hugs she liked his best. Cat had a crush on Trunks, but would never show it. She knew if Christa found out she would never hear the end of it.  
  
All three headed for the car when Goten walked up the driveway, he was now 19. He smiled "hey Trunks, where are you taking these girls?"  
  
Trunks helped Cat into the passenger side "I'm taking them to the mall to meet Kami"  
  
Goten had a crush on Christa, but he hid it, he didn't want Trunks to find out. When he saw his sister get into the front and Christa get into the back he saw his chance to be close to her. Trunks was just about to get in when Goten asked if he could come as well. Trunks nodded, it would be nice to be around someone close to his age while he was at the mall, he thought.  
  
When they got there, Kami was already waiting. He greeted them all and gave Cat a hug "come on the others are waiting in the food court"  
  
They walked through the crown; Cat and Christa got a lot of stared because of their tattoos. They didn't mind, Darrick had taught them to ignore the people's stares. After this meeting with Kami the girls had to go to their homes, eat, get a bit of sleep, and then have a meeting with Darrick and Troll.  
  
When they got to the food court, David, Serena, and Darian were waiting at the table. Everyone greeted each other and then sat down "now we just have to wait for Kent" said Kami.  
  
Christa and Cat looked at each other "uuh, he's going to be a bit late," said Christa.  
  
Kami looked at the girls "he's at your house, unconscious isn't he?"  
  
Cat nodded. Everyone sighed, "you know this is becoming an everyday episode," Darian said.  
  
Trunks chuckled "that's exactly what I told them".  
  
After awhile Kent came and everyone was ready to hear the reason why Kami asked them there. Kami looked at them all "I asked you all here cause I would like to give you something"  
  
He laid 7 necklaces on the table "my dad and I made these, we thought because of the evil in the world and how some of your dads die in battle"  
  
Goten looked at the 7 necklaces "yea, so our dads die in battle, it doesn't explain why you giving them necklaces".  
  
Kami chuckled "these aren't normal necklaces, the ball with stars in them our dragon balls and each dragon ball has its own dragon in it with unlimited wishes"  
  
Everyone gasped. Kami gave it a minute for it all to sink in. Then continued, "Only the youngest of the z fighters can call the dragons and make wishes".  
  
Trunks and Goten crossed their arms "how unfair, Kent is 20 and he gets one" Trunks huffed. Kami looked at the two men.  
  
Cat looked at them "stop acting like babies"  
  
Goten stuck his tongue out. They looked jealous of Kent and Kami was worried that the boys might think of revenge. The thought made him shudder "guys every z fighters youngest kid gets one, but Yamcha only had one kid and that's Kent"  
  
Kami grabbed the dragon necklace with one star in it "everybody grab one"  
  
Christa walked over to the table and grabbed the 2 star dragon ball. Kent quickly ran to get the 3rd star. Cat was falling asleep, so trunks offered to get hers "thanx Trunks" she yawned. He walked up and grabbed the four star and then went back to give it to Cat. David got the 5th while Serena picked up the 6th star. The only one left was the 7th star and Darian picked it up.  
  
Kami was amazed how there was no fighting "now to call the dragons to make a wish all you have to say is, its name then come forth and grant my wish"  
  
Cat looked at the shining ball, it was pretty she though, half asleep. Christa looked at the dragon ball "Kami, what is their name?"  
  
He smiled "that's the best part, you get to name you dragon"  
  
Everyone liked the sound of that. While everyone thought on names for their dragons Trunks, Goten, Christa, and Cat went back to Capsule corp. Cat fell asleep in the car, she had been very tired almost depressed. When Cat was asleep, she was impossible to wake up.  
  
When the four got to Christa's home, Cat was still sleeping. Trunks unbuckled her seatbelt, picked her up, and carried her inside. Once inside Goten and Christa claimed the couch along with some food.  
  
Trunks looked at the two then down at Cat. He smiled 'she looks like an innocent child when she sleeps' he thought. He took her upstairs and brought her to his room. He laid her in the bed, pulled the covers over her, and kissed her cheek. Trunks decided to take one of the guest rooms, he was still tired from work .He went to sleep in the quest room across the hall from his room.  
  
Goten and Christa, after awhile, they too were starting to feel the want for sleep. Christa lay down, but Goten was at the end so she couldn't lie down completely. Goten looked at her "you tired?" he asked. Christa looked at him, gave a sly smile, and with her feet pushed him off the couch  
  
"Yea I'm tired"  
  
She laid her self fully on the couch and went to sleep while Goten lay on the flood and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Darrick and Troll waited for them. Darrick look at the sky, hoping to see them "where are they? I was hoping they'd be here by now," he said.  
  
Troll walked up to him "want me to go to their houses and see if they're there?" he asked.  
  
Darrick nodded "it will take you 30 minutes to get to Capsule Corp and 10 minutes to get to Cat's home, so you better leave now"  
  
Troll nodded and headed straight to Cat's. Once he was there he peek in the window. He saw Chi-Chi cooking in the kitchen.  
  
He moved to another window, so he could see in the living room. Troll peered into the living room; there he saw Goku and Gohan having an arm wrestle. Goku won, but accidentally broke the table. Troll's eyes went big and his face pale 'I never knew Cat came from such a strong family' he thought. He shook the thought out of his mind and headed for Christa's home.  
  
Cat had woken up a little bit later; she pulled the covers off her. It didn't take her long to notice she was in some ones room. Not just anyone's room 'I'm in Trunks' room' she thought. Cat looked around; there was no sign of him. She was in deep thought when something jumped out of nowhere in front of her face. Cat was so startled, she fell off the bed and hit her head "Troll" she yelled.  
  
Troll ran to the doorway and stopped "sorry, but Darrick sent me, in case you guy...uum, err girls forgot, you were suppose to meet with him and hour and a half ago"  
  
Cat's eyes went wide, how long had she been asleep. She quietly walked into the hallway and into the room where Trunks was. Cat looked at Troll "do we have to wake him up?"  
  
Troll nodded "for this training you do, I'll go wake up Christa and your brother" he whispered and left the room and went downstairs.  
  
Cat carefully walked over beside him "Trunks wake up" she whispered. He rolled over, still asleep, but facing away from her. Cat gave him a little shake. He rolled once again, this time, facing the ceiling.  
  
Cat was getting nervous. She was trying to wake up her crush with no idea how he would react when he did awake. Cat shook him a bit harder. All of a sudden he grabbed her one hand and she blushed. Trunks didn't have a hard grip, but when she tried to get out of it, his grip tightened. She wanted out of his grip, so she smacked his face. Trunks woke up real fast to that. He sat up real quick and almost bumped heads with Cat. The two- blushed bright red "uum, can you let go of my hand now?" asked Cat.  
  
Trunks looked down he hadn't realized he grabbed her hand. He let go "sorry, but why did you wake me? Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Cat sat down on the bed "Troll is here and he wanted me to wake you..." before she could finish the two heard a yell for help. The two got up and ran downstairs.  
  
Troll had a harder time then Cat. He had tried to wake up Christa, but she had punched him up into the air. On his way down she hit him with her tail and he landed on Goten who thought Troll into a wall. Christa and Goten did this all in their sleep. When Trunks and Cat got downstairs they could see Troll in the wall and their brother and sister, sleeping. Troll got out of the wall "I am a real live troll not a rag doll" he stated.  
  
Cat giggled and went to Goten and sat on him. He woke to that. Trunks went up to Christa and slapped her. She woke up that. Troll explained why they had such a rude and painful awakening and they all hurried to see Darrick.  
  
When they got there Cat gave Darrick a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He had learned that Cat would give hugs to say 'hi' or to comfort someone and kisses to say sorry to a guy. This kiss also seemed to make the person do what ever she wanted. Darrick smiled "your all forgiven" he said.  
  
Goten grinned "alright sis, work that charm"  
  
Everyone laughed. Christa sat on a rock "so why did you want us?"  
  
Darrick looked at them "I'm going to teach you how to use physic chat".  
  
The girls looked at each other and smiled while giving a high five. Trunks looked at the gleaming girls then at the beast man "so why did you want me and Goten to come?"  
  
Darrick looked at the boys "cause first their going to practice on asking questions and you boys answer them out loud"  
  
The boys backed up a bit "wait are you trying to tell us are sisters are going to ask us questions in our head? And we have to answer them out loud?" asked Goten.  
  
Troll looked at the boys and grinned, "no, your sisters won't be asking you questions"  
  
The boys looked confused. Troll giggled, "Their friend will ask you questions"  
  
The girls' eyes went wide. They would be asking questions to their crushes.  
  
The boys tried to keep themselves from blushing; their crush would be questioning them.  
  
Darrick took Trunks and Cat to the cave. They sat on the rock just outside the entrance. Darrick was going to monitor them and give them pointers to help. Cat was a little unsure what to ask.  
  
Trunks smiled and took her hand "ask anything you want, I don't mind"  
  
Cat wondered if he sensed her unsure ness. Trunks laughed, "Yes, I can sense your unsure ness"  
  
Her eyes widened "Darrick how am I doing this? I'm thinking to myself, but its obvious Trunks can hear me"  
  
Darrick gave her a hug for comfort "deep down you wanted him to know you weren't sure what to ask and you wanted to know if he could sense your unsure ness".  
  
Cat looked down at the ground "so what your trying to say is, if I want to know something about someone all I have to do is think of a question and it just goes to that person?"  
  
Darrick nodded "you'll learn how to talk though the mind later"  
  
She looked at Trunks then back at the beastman "what if I want to know if someone likes me, but I don't want him to know I like him yet?"  
  
Darrick put Cat on his lap. She felt like a little kid again. Darrick put his arms around here Cats waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll teach you and Christa how to control you physic abilities later"  
  
Cat blushed and Trunks felt the anger of jealousy rise. He did not approve, he may not be her boyfriend, but he didn't like it when Darrick kissed her "can we continue?" he asked"  
  
Darrick nodded.  
  
Troll wished he could have it as easy as Darrick. Goten and Christa had been fighting. He wasn't sure how it got started or what it was all about all he knew it was giving him a headach. "Enough!" he yelled, this got everybody's attention.  
  
Christa and Goten stopped and looked at him "why are you yelling Troll?" he asked.  
  
Troll felt anger "cause you two kept fighting"  
  
Christa and Goten looked at each other and started to laugh "we weren't fighting.... well sort of, we were deciding what to call my dragon".  
  
Darrick looked confused "what dragon? You girls don't have a dragon".  
  
Christa looked at him "we do now, right here in this necklace we got".  
  
Darrick still looked confused so Cat explained everything. When everything was exlpained, Darrick wanted to see the dragons. Christa looked at Cat "have you thought of a name?"  
  
She nodded "Spike"  
  
The 2 girls called their dragons; Christa names hers Draco. In just 2 minutes two dragons appeared. Everyone stared in "awe"  
  
Cat and Christa looked at each other "those look like the clay dragons we made a long time ago, I nearly forgot about them" Cat said.  
  
Christa smiled "yea, I've been thinking isn't too bad we can't wish all the sayians back"  
  
No one was looking at the dragons when Draco's eyes glowed red to grand her wish Draco looked like the dragon from dragon heart, that's why Christa named hers that. The only difference was that he also had a tattoo on the same side of his face and the constellation for Draco on his side.  
  
Cat sighed "yea or wish a second Earth for them to live on"  
  
Spike's eyes glowed red and no one noticed. Spike looked a lot like Draco, but had a spike choker and spikes bracelets around his wrists and tail. The half-sayians/half humans stayed for a while then went home.  
  
Note: well how was that chapter? Please R&R. it took me 11 pages to write it. 


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3  
  
2 weeks had past since they made their unknown wish. Christa was watching TV at her house and Cat was home with the flu. They had been physic chatting all morning.  
  
Goten was over at Christa's hanging out with Trunks upstairs. Trunks decided today would be the day he would tell Goten about his burning obsession for Cat. Goten thought the same thing, he would tell about his crazyness for his friend's sister.  
  
The two young men looked at each other "I like your sister" they said at the same time.  
  
Both boys' eyes went wide "you like my sister?" they said as an echo. The two started to laugh and went downstairs for something to eat.  
  
Christa was still talking to Cat when the boys came down. Goten went to where Christa was on the couch "tell my sister Trunks and I wish her to get well"  
  
She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and left for the kitchen. Christa watched him 'damn Goten is cute" she thought. Goten turned and looked at her. Christa blushed 'uum oh, I think he heard me' she said to herself in her head.  
  
Goten laughed "yea, I did hear you" he said, and then left for the kitchen.  
  
Just then the phone ran and Christa ran to answer it. She picked it up and held it to her ear "hello?"  
  
A loud voice boomed back, "You like my brother?!!?!!!??!!"  
  
Christa quickly put the phone away from her ear. She could still hear Cat. After awhile Cat calmed down "ok, I think I'm calm, sorry for my out burst"  
  
The two girls talked for a bit. While the girls talked, Trunks and Goten were talking about how they would tell their loved ones they liked them. Goten mentioned that Christa was on the phone now with Cat.  
  
This gave Trunks an idea "come on Goten"  
  
They ran up the stairs into Trunks' room. He ran to his phone "let's hear what the two are talking about" he grinned. Goten nodded and the boys quietly picked up the phone carefully and quietly, so the girls wouldn't notice and freak out on them.  
  
Trunks picked up the phone just in time to hear Cat "yea, sorry for yelling at you, in fact its ok you like my brother cause I like yours, I have for a long time" she said.  
  
Trunks carefully hung up the phone "ok, maybe its going to be harder then I thought to say we like them" he said.  
  
Goten looked at him "no its not, well its is, but If we can't say it let's show them, ya know, flirt with them, we're the masters at that"  
  
Trunks nodded and the two worked out a plan. The next morning, the teens with dragon ball necklaces got together for a picnic at the park. Trunks with his sister and Goten came with his. The two boys had come up with a plan the night before; it was flawless.  
  
While the two boys set up the blanket, the girls called their dragons to join. Darian and Serena came up to see the dragons "wow those dragons are cool, but not as cool as ours," said Darian while pointing to their dragons.  
  
Serena's dragon stood on two legs had no arms only web like wings. The end of its tail was also web like and it with its "ears". Around its neck were four crescent moons. Darian's dragon looked pretty much the same except it had a normal dragon tail and on its right leg a rose on top of a blade.  
  
Serena had named hers Moonlight and Darian named his Roseblade. Kami had named his Guardian. It was sort of small looking, stood on 2 legs, had arms and feathered wings. On the left side of its face was a shield with 2 swords crossing each other. David had named his Killer and for good reason. His was fierce looking, no wings, it stood on all fours, sharp claws at the end of each finger, Sharp teeth and a set of horns to match. Kent named his Danger; it was snake like, stood on all fours. On its front the claws were longer then the ones on the back for fighting, its had wings and was kinda physicodic looking with skulls on its shoulders and hind legs.  
  
It was very hot that day and Kami had an idea "lets go swimming, the beach isn't too far from here"  
  
Everyone liked the idea. Trunks was sitting on the blanket and Cat sat on his lap which came quite a shock to him "I think I'll stay here, I'll come in a bit" she said.  
  
Goten sat against a tree and Christa lay down and used his head as a pillow. Goten had a funny look on his face. Kami nodded and with the others left for the beach. Trunks put his hands around Cat's waits and laid his head on her back.  
  
They stayed like this for a few minutes then Trunks looked at Goten, it was time for their plan. He lifted his head when Cat noticed the warmth on her back was gone; she lay back until she felt his chest. Trunks held her waist a bit tighter "uum, girls, Goten and I got something to say"  
  
The girls looked at each other then at the boys "we like you a lot" both girls said at once.  
  
The two young men looked very confused. Christa sat up "I heard you guys making the plan, so I telepathically talked to Cat and we made our own plan and since she was feeling good enough for the picnic our plan worked out perfectly"  
  
Trunks and Goten laughed and held their girls by the waist "Goten, we fell in love with some pretty smart girls"  
  
Goten looked at Spike and Draco. The dragons looked hot "hey people, the dragons looked like they need to cool down, let's go join the others at the beach"  
  
The other agreed and then they got up and left. At the beach, the dragons dove into the water and started splashing about and having a good time. Trunks, Goten, Christa, and Cat joined in and there was nothing, but laughter going around until it was time for everyone to go home.  
  
The dragons returned to the necklace once they reached capsule corps. The two, very new couples could hear many voices inside and they entered the house to see a whole bunch of strangers; Goten and Cat's parents were amongst the crowd. Cat started to walk towards her parents, but was stopped by arms around her waist.  
  
Trunks smiled "your not going anywhere now that you mine after all these years"  
  
While Cat was stuck by her man's grip, Christa grabbed Goten's hand and the two looked for her dad  
  
It didn't take long for her to find him either "hey dad, who are all these people?" she looked harder, tails? "Actually I have a better question, who are all these sayians?"  
  
Vegeta laughed "everyone can I have you undivided attention"  
  
All sayians stopped talking and looked at Vegeta. He pulled another sayian that looked like him, but older and with a beard towards him. He smiled "I don't know how you all came back, but I'm happy to be among friends and family once again and as my family and friends I would like to introduce you to my children".  
  
Everyone gasped at his remark including the bearded clone. Vegeta smirked and pulled Christa beside his older twin "this is my youngest child, Christa, she's 17"  
  
Bra had just past by when her father grabbed her "and this is my second youngest, Bra, she's 18"  
  
Cat knew who was next, the man holding her waist. To make sure he didn't get embarrassed, she made him let go. Trunks didn't want to, he finally had someone that he could call his, but was glad she did make him when his father told him to come and join his sisters.  
  
Vegeta made his son stand near his double "and this is my oldest, this is my son, Trunks, he's 20" he smiled.  
  
Trunks smiled back and noticed his dad's duplicate "uum dad, I don't mean to be rude, but who's your doppelganger?"  
  
The man laughed, "That's not being rude, that's being curious". The strange man put his hand on Trunks and smiled "I'm you grandpa and Vegeta's dad, my name is King Vegeta"  
  
All three kids looked at the man. He looked like their dad, so he must be telling the truth.  
  
Goku call Goten and Cat to his side. They walked up to who they thought was their father only this man had a scar near his eye and a bandana. Cat looked at her fathers double  
  
"You look like my dad, but you not him"  
  
The man smiled "if I looked like you dad, then that means your dad is my son which makes me you grandpa"  
  
Goku walked up to his kids "dad, this is my youngest and only daughter, Cat, she's' 16 and this is Goten he's' 19"  
  
Gohan walked up with his wife, but was soon in a tackle hug from his little sister. Goku chuckled "and the man Cat's hugging is my oldest son, Gohan and his wife Videl"  
  
A little girl came out from behind Videl and Goku laughed and picked the kid up "and this is my only grandkid so far, her name is Pan she's 4" Goku looked at his children "kids this is my dad, Bardock, but you can call him grandpa"  
  
Cat and Goten shook hands and then left to find Trunks and Christa somewhere in the crowd.  
  
King Vegeta was getting to know his grandson and explaining how royalty worked. King Vegeta was amazed how smart Vegeta's son was. As they talked Trunks' eyes grew big, a big smiled came across his face and he opened his arms. King Vegeta wasn't sure why his grandson did this; he was about to ask when a girl with a black tail ran into his arms. King Vegeta laughed, "Trunks you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone".  
  
Cat looked at the sayian king "who is he, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks kissed her on the cheek "this is my grandpa, King Vegeta"  
  
Cat bowed in respect then stood. King Vegeta bowed in return "she's a keeper Trunks, anyone whom has respect for royalty is worth dating"  
  
Trunks smiled with his grandpa's approval and held his girl close while kissing her on the neck, Cat thought it tickled and she laughed.  
  
Christa came in with a man clinging to her. King Vegeta looked at the two. Goten saw Vegeta's double and he let go of Christa and bowed. When he came up he looked at the bearded Vegeta "you must be King Vegeta, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Goten"  
  
King Vegeta looked at the boy 'I'm impressed, this boy has politeness and he knew who I was' he thought. He smiled "Christa dear, you have my approval to date this man"  
  
Goten smiled and turned to hug Christa, but hands grabbed him and lips touched his. When he realized it was his girl's he responded by kissing her on the lips.  
  
Goku and Bardock came to talk with King Vegeta when they saw their kids/grandkids kissing and getting kissed by royalty kids. Goku tried to sound calm and not shocked "Goten? Cat? I didn't know you were going out with Christa and Trunks"  
  
All four teens laughed "well actually we didn't start going out until this afternoon, so no one really knows" explained Trunks  
  
Just then Vegeta came in the room. He was joined by a big bald sayian. Vegeta noticed Goten's arms around Christa's waist; he also noticed his son's arms around Cat and was kissing her neck. Seeing this got him really mad, no kids of his were going to go out with low 3rd class half sayians and even worse they were Goku's children. The teens noticed Vegeta and the boys unwillingly let go of their girls' waist. Vegeta walked over near his dad "and that's the way it's staying, no children of mine are going to date third class sayians," he stated.  
  
King Vegeta looked at his son in disbelief .He couldn't believe how cold hearted he had become "son, I have given these kids my approval. Third class or not they're obviously in love"  
  
Vegeta growled, "well they don't have and they're not allowed to date until I give mine which won't be at OW!!" he suddenly yelled. Vegeta didn't know who grabbed his tail, but they were going to pay. He was only able to move his head, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Bulma holding his tail  
  
"Give you approval now and I'll let go," she ordered.  
  
King Vegeta was impressed with this human girl and how she wasn't afraid his son could kill her. He had to know her name and if she was seeing anyone "my dear, what is your name?"  
  
She looked at the king, but didn't losing her grip on Vegeta either. She quickly looked down at Vegeta and back "Bulma and I'm the bearer of his children"  
  
King Vegeta was impressed that his son had won the heart of this girl. Vegeta on the other hand was not happy; she had his tail "I will never approve.  
  
Bulma smirked "we'll see about that"  
  
She tightened her grip on his tail, nearly making him cry. Vegeta was trying hard no to cry, but was losing the battle "alright, alright, they have my approval" he snarled.  
  
Bulma let go of his tail and Vegeta got up and walked away. She laughed and ran after him. The boys went and hugged their girls "all right, girls rule" said a girl dressed all in black with lots of neat necklaces, chains, spike bracelets and choker on  
  
Another girl appeared "yea, of course girls rule, we're the dominant species" she said.  
  
Just then a man in sayian uniform walked behind the girls in black "girls don't rule, there nothing, but demons from hell" he said while bashing the girls heads together  
  
The girls did not approve of this man's opinion and they turned to face him "is that so?" asked the first girl.  
  
The man nodded. The two weird looking girls gave an evil smiled  
  
"Well if were demons from hell then I guess we should start doing our job and send you to hell" said the second girl.  
  
The two strange girls pounced on the man and started punching and kicking. Bardock rolled his eyes and then grabbed the girls "Erin...Rachel, I've had enough of this beating up your brother, it stops now" he roared.  
  
Cat, still clinging to Trunks looked at the girls. They looked so cool dressed in black, baggy clothes with spike bracelets, chain attached to the pants, spike collars and dark make-up.  
  
Goku looked at his kids, he looked angry "you guys ran off before I could finish introducing you to family"  
  
Cat let go of Trunks and went to give her dad a kiss. Goku stopped being mad and he looked at the three strangers "dad, and siblings, watch out for Cat, her kiss can make you do whatever she wants"  
  
Everyone laughed. Cat looked at the three sayians "dad, who are they?" she asked.  
  
The man who was on the ground stood up, "I'm Raditz, your dad's big brother"  
  
One girl with purple hair came up closer "I'm Erin, your dads twin"  
  
All four teens mouths dropped. Goku was a twin. Then the other girl stepped closer "Goku is not only a twin he's' a triplet, I'm Rachel and the last of the triplets"  
  
Everyone thought it was cool "oh how touching, I think I'm going to cry"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the bald sayian. Just then Pan came into the crowed and Bardock picked her up "whose the big, bald, ugly man?" she asked.  
  
The man looked at her "the big, bald, ugly man's name is Nappa, watch your tongue you little brat" he said.  
  
While everyone got to know each other a stranger knocked on the door. Everyone went silent. A blue haired lady (Bulma) answered it "yes, may I help you?" she asked.  
  
The outsider was dressed in a hooded cloak "yes. You can, is my father and brother here? She asked.  
  
Just then Vegeta came running into the room. He could sense a familiar power level, one he had almost forgotten. He stopped right in front of the stranger and took off her hood. There standing in front of him was a girl with long, raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Vegeta's hands trembled "sister?" he asked.  
  
The girl smiled and held Vegeta close "my brother, how long I have wished to see your face once more"  
  
The two held each other in one long hug before letting go.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Note-Well how was that? Pretty neat right? R&R so I know if I should keep righting this or if I should stop right now. Please people, may I have some more reviews or else no more story. It doesn't take that long to write a review. Just say if u liked it or not. PLEASE!!...I'm not desperate...I'm just feeling like my story ain't that good 


	4. Long Lost Sister

Chapter four  
  
"Vegeta, I didn't know you had a sister," exclaimed Bulma.  
  
Bardock laughed "that's because his pride gets in the way of his emotions, he'll die before he says anything about his sister".  
  
Vegeta smirked "well I have died, so I guess I can say anything about my sister"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and went to shake hands with the girl "I'm Bulma, those are Vegeta's kids over there" she said pointing to her 3 children. She looked back "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name"  
  
Vegeta's sister smiled "my name is Brett, princess Brett to be correct"  
  
All sayians bowed "alright, alright" King Vegeta said "I think its time for us sayians to return to our new home planet, thank Bulma for her hospitality and let's be on our way"  
  
The sayians thanked Bulma and left. King Vegeta, Bardock, Erin, Rachel, Raditz, Nappa, and Brett stayed behind. They wanted to know where she had been all this time.  
  
Brett smiled "I was 5 when my father sent me out into space and Vegeta was 3" she started out. Her eyes seem to stare out at nothing "Planet Vegeta was under attack and I was very frightened, I remember it as if it happened yesterday"  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Daddy, please don't leave me," cried the 5-year-old princess. She reached for her fathers hand "you promised we'd always be together, I don't want to be alone" she screamed.  
  
King Vegeta placed his only little girl in a staces pod "we'll see each other again soon, no matter what happens never forget where you're from and that I love you".  
  
With that said he pushed the button that closed the door to the pod and sent it out in space.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
A tear slid down Brett's cheek, her eyes looked like they were reliving that day. She looked at everyone and smiled "I crashed into a planet that was inhabited by people with wings, oh they were so pretty, they looked like angels. I was so young, so I was fascinated as well as a bit scared; I met a boy who was 7". Brett leaned back in her chair "he was so kind and sweet" she giggled, "Turned out he was a prince"  
  
Cat couldn't believe this girl's story "what was his name?" she asked.  
  
Brett smiled and tilted her head as if she was on cloud nine "Falcon" she answered in a dreamy voice.  
  
Vegeta wondered if his sister had feelings for this man. King Vegeta smiled "too bad we can't meet this man" he chuckled "he seems to have stolen your heart"  
  
Brett laughed "you can meet him, in 3 days, that's when he's' coming"  
  
Everyone gasped "serious, he's' coming here!" said Christa.  
  
Brett smiled and nodded "I can't hardly wait"  
  
Bardock laughed, "what did this angel man do to win your heart?" he asked.  
  
Brett looked at him "he was the only person to take me in, he let me train to fight with him, he saved my life a number of times in one day, and most important he was there when I needed him, I remember it well, I was 15..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Freak, ape" said a red haired boy. Another boy soon joined, he had black hair  
  
"Why don't you go back from where you came from?" he teased.  
  
Brett could feel tears in her eyes "don't you think I want to go home, you- you bullies" she yelled.  
  
Falcon ran and pushed the two boys "leave her alone, you hear me?" he said in anger. The two boys ran off. Falcon gave Brett a hug "it's o.k. you'll see your family soon". She smiled.  
  
In the afternoon Brett went for a walk to go pick flowers. She mistakenly walked into dragon territory, but never noticed. She found a nice area full of flowers and started to walk over to them, but something grabbed her. She screamed when she realized it was a dragon. Just as the dragon was about to strike a 17-year-old boy jumped out of the trees and on to the beast. The dragon let go of Brett and Falcon jumped back into the trees.  
  
After the danger was over the two teenagers walked near a cliff and talked while walking home. Little did they know the two boys they had encountered earlier had followed them? The red hair boy had waited long enough. He ran behind Brett, grabbed her, and threw her off the cliff.  
  
Falcon punched the boy and then jumped off the cliff himself. He tucked in his wings, so he could gain more speed. He quickly caught up to Brett and grabbed her around the waist. The minute he caught her he started flapping his wings. She was very grateful.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
King Vegeta's eyes went wide "a man like that no wonder he won your heart, you definatly have my permission to date or even marry this man"  
  
Brett smiled, she had missed her brother and father very much. Falcon hadn't lied when he said she would see them again.  
  
Bardock looked at a clock "we better get going or the other sayians might try and cause trouble in the town"  
  
Brett dressed like Erin and Rachel. Christa and Cat loved they way they were dressed. Christa walked up to her aunt "please stay here, we have so much to talk about and we can go to the mall"  
  
Brett smiled and nodded "it will save me a trip, after all Falcon is meeting me here on Earth"  
  
Cat looked at her aunts "we'll stay too" said Erin "for the next two days it will be time for us aunts to get to know our nieces" she said as she put her fist in the air.  
  
Note: well how'd you like that chapter? Please R&R.I never use to be desperate, but I really want to know how people like my story. This chapter took 4 pages of paper to write on. I know it isn't as long as the others were, but hey what can I say I ran out of things to put for the chapter. 


	5. Change

Author's note: thank you to all who have reviewed. Special thanx to Tauhiryo and MELM who have reviewed more than once. Guess I got some fans. Lol. Thanx you Son Chaiko, don't worry Vegeta won't be turned into a whimp. He's one of my fav characters; I'm not going to tamper with him. Thanx also go to Ryu-Mizu. Yes u are right, Cat is Goten's sister and Christa is Trunks'. Simple to remember( . Oh and a message to MOOK, I have no idea if u were trying to insult me or praise me to do better, but this story is not going any where. I admit I can write better and I will be, but this is an old story that I wrote in 2002. I'm just typing and posting it now. Trust me I have fixed it up some from its written form on paper. Also my story writing as improved over the years. See my new story 2 Girls, 2 Worlds for better writing. It's an Inuyasha fic for those wondering.......oh yeah, okay on with the story. I don't need to tell ya people I don't own DBZ.....trust me if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter Five  
  
(Next morning)  
  
There was a knock at the door and Christa ran to answer it. She opened the door and Cat, Erin, and Rachel waved 'hi'. Christa smiled "come in, Aunt Brett will be down in a minute"  
  
All four walked into the living room and sat down. Trunks ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed and apple then ran to get this shoes. He put them on as fast as he could; he was going to be late for work. He noticed Cat and ran over to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, on his way to the door he stopped, turned around and smiled "have a great two days, I'll miss you". Then ran out the door before Cat could reply.  
  
Brett came down not too long after Trunks had left. She looked at everyone "let's go, we got a big two days ahead"  
  
Christa smiled "before we go, I have a question, is there a name for the style of clothes your wearing?"  
  
The three aunts laughed "its called Gothic "Rachel answered.  
  
Cat and Christa looked at each other. 'Cat time to work you charm' said Christa telepathically. Cat smiled and walked over to her aunts and gave them a kiss  
  
"We want to dress gothic also" she said.  
  
Erin laughed "no need to use your kiss charm on us, if you really want to dress gothic that bad...we'll spend the two days shopping for you guys"  
  
The two teens grinned and all left for the mall. They decided to fly to the mall it would be much faster.  
  
They arrived at the mall and went to the clothing department. "First things first" said Brett "you girls need to get the style for clothes, which is baggy and they have to be either black or navy blue, anything dark".  
  
Cat picked out a few black hoodies with fowl language on the back and some with gruesome pictures on the back. She also picked out a few t-shirts with naughty words and pictures of dragons, flaming skulls, normal skulls, zombies, and monsters. Cat then went and picked out some cargo pants and some big bell-bottom pants.  
  
Christa wasn't into the hoodie. She picked out a few black jackets that had words and pictures on the back. She also got a few shirts with designs and words on the front. She then went and picked out some pants.  
  
The girls smiled and went to pay for their clothes. Christa giggles, "let's go get the chains, spikes, and necklaces that go with it"  
  
Cat nodded and looked at the three aunts who shook their head. "Let's not get carried away, you girls forget there's still tomorrow" reminded Rachel.  
  
Brett smiled "we can go for some ice cream now, then catch a horror movie, which is what all Gothic's like to watch, and then go to a hotel for the night, what do you girls think about that?" she asked.  
  
The girls nodded "that sounds like a better plan" said Cat.  
  
It was lunchtime when the five girls woke up in their hotel room. "Are we spending another night here?" asked Cat as she put on a t-shirt with nothing on the front and a dragon killing a person on the back.  
  
Erin nodded "yes, we are" as she put on her spike bracelets.  
  
Brett came out of the washroom "and don't forget, Falcon is coming tomorrow" she said like she was on cloud nine.  
  
Christa smacked Brett in the head to snap her out of it "as much as I'm having fun, I can't hardly wait to see Goten" she sighed.  
  
Cat nodded "I miss Trunks" she added. "Cheer up, its only one more day" encouraged Rachel. They left the hotel and went to the mall. They went to the food court for lunch.  
  
As they ate a familiar person came up to them. "Hello Cat, Christa, What are you girls up to?" asked David.  
  
Cat got up and hugged him "nothing much, just hanging with are aunts"  
  
David quickly noticed something different "uuh, that's a new look, hope your moms don't kill you"  
  
Cat and Christa looked at each other, they had forgot about what their moms would think. The girls looked at David "we hope so too" Cat said in a shaky voice.  
  
He decided to quickly change the subject "so, what are you girls doing later?"  
  
All five girls looked at each other "well we're going to get some jewellery "started Cat "then we might catch a horror flick, Christa and I might phone our boyfriends, and then go back to the hotel to sleep until tomorrow".  
  
David looked at the girls "you girls got boyfriends?" he asked, looking like someone shot him in the heart. He quickly regain posture "so, who are the lucky guys?"  
  
Christa ate a bit of her ice cream "I'm dating Goten and Cat is going out with Trunks".  
  
David's face changed to look like someone had just shot his dog. He had a crush on both girls "Oh, well, they're very lucky, I gotta go meet my mom" he said as he walked off.  
  
The girls felt sorry for David. They knew he liked them. "Come on girls, we still got a big day ahead" said Brett. The two teens finished their food and then left to go find jewellery.  
  
The found a nice store filled with gothic jewellery. It was like paradise. Cat bought net stockings for her hands, a few spike bracelets, chains for her pants, spike chokers, chokers, and necklaces of dragons, arrows, gremlins, skulls, designs, symbols, and monsters. Christa got most of the something's, but she didn't get the net stockings. Instead she got black bicycle gloves.  
  
"Alright, let's go, I thought of the perfect movie," said Erin.  
  
Rachel looked at her sis and raised an eyebrow "oh and what movie is that?"  
  
Erin gave a sly smile "Army of Darkness, it's so funny I know the girls will like it"  
  
They all agreed and left to go see it. They found the movie quit hilarious. It was known as Evil Dead 3, it's been suppose to be a horror, but ended out becoming a comedy.  
  
After the movie, Christa and Cat went to go find a pay phone. They hadn't seen their boyfriends in 2 days and they were getting impatient. They found one pay phone free, the rest were taken.  
  
"You can go first," said Christa.  
  
Cat smiled "thanx". She put in a quarter and dialled the number to Capsule Corps. She listen to it ring about 5 times and then decided no one was home. She was about to hang up when someone answered.  
  
"Hello, Trunks speaking, who might this be?" he asked.  
  
Cat smiled at the sound of his voice "guess"  
  
He smiled big "hmm, let me think I'd say by the sound of your voice you the most beautiful girl in the world"  
  
Cat blushed a bright red "what if I were to say you were wrong?" He laughed, "I doubt it, you my Kitty"  
  
She smiled, she liked being call his Kitty "your right and you kitty misses you" she said her voice sounding sad.  
  
Trunks could tell, "Cheer up, tomorrow isn't that far and when you sleep it will come even faster"  
  
Christa asked for the phone and Cat handed it over "hey bro, I have a favour to ask"  
  
Trunks chuckled "sure, what do you want?"  
  
She was kinda hesitant "can you get all my clothes and take them somewhere to get rid of them?" and don't let Bra know"  
  
Trunks was a little curious "why do you want me to do all that?"  
  
Christa spoke very quickly "well we got new wardrobe that mom and dad are not going to approve to and I don't want you to tell Bra cause she bought me a majority of those clothes"  
  
There was a pause "is Cat dressed that way too?" he asked.  
  
Christa was silent for a time "yea?"  
  
Trunks asked to have Cat back on and Christa passed it to Cat.  
  
"What do you look like?" he asked trying to sound calm when he actually mad. Cat felt like a little kid getting punished for drawing on the walls  
  
"Do you know what Gothic looks like? Well I look like that"  
  
He tried to picture it, but couldn't "I have to see this tomorrow"  
  
Cat smiled "ok, until then can you and Goten get rid of my clothes along with Christa's"  
  
Trunks blushed a little "ye-yea ok, Oh Goten is here and he wants to talk to Christa"  
  
He handed the phone to Goten, his cheeks bright red. Goten looked at Trunks "why are you so red?"  
  
He looked at his friend "I'll tell you after".  
  
Goten nodded and put the phone to his ear "hey, how's my slayer doing?" he asked.  
  
Christa smiled at the sound of his voice "I'm good, so is slayer going to be my nick-name that only you can call me?"  
  
He laughed "well, your the only one that slayed my heart"  
  
She smiled "you miss me?"  
  
"Lots, you miss me?" he asked.  
  
"I miss you whenever I don't see you" she said, her voice sad.  
  
Goten decided to cheer her up "well, you get to see me tomorrow and that ain't to far away"  
  
Christa's face brightened "your right and tomorrow we get to meet Falcon as well"  
  
Erin looked at her watch and saw it was getting late. She tapped Christa on the shoulder. She turned around and Erin pointed to her watch. Christa said her good bye and then hung up the phone. It was late when they reached the hotel. All five went straight to bed. In the morning they all woke up and got dressed. Cat and Christa could hardly wait to get home.  
  
When they reached Christa's home, Cat decided to go to her house "I better go home first and get yelled at for my clothes now. Tell Trunks I'll see him later" as she turned to leave, she looked back "if I'm alive"  
  
Christa laughed and waved. Brett looked at Christa "I better go meet Falcon at our meeting point ok?"  
  
Erin and Rachel looked at Brett "we'll come with you"  
  
Christa waved good-bye to them and when they were out of sight, she went inside "I'm home".  
  
Bulma came running into the room "hi, my ba-"  
  
She stopped short, not knowing what to say about the daughters' new clothes. There was a long silence between them. Then a sentence struck Bulma "what the hell are you wearing" she yelled.  
  
Everybody in a different room heard and came to see what the problem was. Christa noticed Trunks and ran behind him "save me, mom has gone crazy"  
  
He looked at Christa's clothes then noticed Vegeta. He was headed straight towards Trunks. He quickly stepped aside, exposing his sister. He looked at Christa "mom is easy to handle, but dad is another story, I don't want to get in the way of him"  
  
Christa looked at her dad. He was very angry. She quickly looked around. There was nowhere to go she was stuck. At the last minute she remember a technique that Cat's dad had showing them. Christa placed two fingers on her head, thought of Cat's room and then concentrated on it. Just as Vegeta reached Christa, she teleported to her friend's room.  
  
Christa slowly walked to the door and opened it. She was suddenly knocked against the wall. Chi-Chi was yelling so loud she could wake the dead. Cat ran to her room and shut the door.  
  
Christa fell on the floor "I take it your mom found out?" she said as she stood up.  
  
Cat nodded She was use to seeing her friend show up out of nowhere "we need a place to go until things cool down"  
  
Christa smiled "how about Darrick's?"  
  
Cat smiled and nodded and the two teleported just as Cat's parents broke into the room.  
  
At Darrick's home the girls saw Troll looking at a map. He noticed the girl and quickly folded the map. "Where's Darrick?" asked Christa.  
  
Troll walked to a tree and stuffed the map in a hole "he's gone for awhile". After that was said he noticed what the girls were wearing "I take it by your clothes that your folks got mad" the girls nodded "So how long are you staying?" he asked.  
  
"Until Darrick comes back. Then maybe he can help us with our problem" Cat said.  
  
Troll nodded and made the girls some food while they waited. They waited about an hour. When their winged beast showed up the girls explain their situation "sounds like you girls are in some deep trouble" he said.  
  
The girls nodded "so can you help us?" asked Christa.  
  
Just as Darrick was about to say something he stopped? The girls looked at him "are you ok?" asked Christa.  
  
All of a sudden Cat was picked up "I'm fine, how about you Goten?"  
  
Christa turned around, but got pined to the ground (An: hey I made a rhyme lol). Goten smiled "never felt better"  
  
Trunks put Cat down "I missed you so much" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm never ever going to let go and your never ever going away for that long again"  
  
Cat laughed, "it was only 2 nights, but I really missed you too"  
  
"Let me up!!" Christa yelled.  
  
Goten sat up a bit "awe, didn't you miss me?" he teased.  
  
She got one hand free and grabbed her man. She pulled him down and lips locked. When they pulled way she smirked "did that answer your question?"  
  
Goten got off "yup"  
  
Trunks looked at his sister in shock "I didn't know my sister could should affection in the way"  
  
Cat loosened Trunks' grip and turned around "and who said she is the only one?"  
  
She grabbed Trunks by his shirt and pulled him close. Trunks was shocked as well as excited. Their lips lock and he felt something strange surge though his body. He wanted more, but could wait...for a better time. Their lips eventually parted.  
  
Trunks grinned, "that was nice, but I prefer your neck" and he went and started kissing Cat's neck.  
  
She laughed and then noticed Darrick. He raised an eyebrow and was looking at the two teens and two pre-adults "Since when did you people become items?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
Goten looked at Darrick "3 days ago"  
  
The beastman looked at them "so, what are you girls going to do about your problem?"  
  
Cat made Trunks stop "well, can we use our dragons and wish that are parents won't be mad anymore because of the way we're dressed?"  
  
"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Christa.  
  
Unfortunately, Trunks knew he had to let go of Cat. The two girls summoned Draco and Spike.  
  
The dragons roared ferociously and Troll hid behind Darrick. They quickly made their wishes, their dragons' eyes glowed red, and their wish had been granted. 


End file.
